1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of optical systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an optical interconnect with passive optical alignment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In traditional optical packages, the coupling between a waveguide and an optoelectronic (OE) component is achieved using active alignment which is time-consuming and not compatible with high volume manufacturing. Active alignment involves measuring the intensity of an optical signal passing between the waveguide and the OE component for determining proper alignment. Also, polymeric waveguides, total internal reflection mirrors or metallized mirrors, and micro-lenses are generally used in these packages. The production and integration of these components into optical packages also complicates manufacturing.